Thú Cưỡi/Giáp
Thú cưỡi/giáp là những con quái hoặc bộ giáp cơ khí hỗ trợ người chơi khi cưỡi/mặc trong quá trình chơi. Chúng có thể được tìm trong quá trình chơi và riêng giáp còn có thể được chế tạo trước khi chơi. Khi tìm thấy trong quá trình chơi, chúng có thể được thuê từ Mount Merchant hoặc Armor Merchant (Tay buôn Thú cưỡi/Giáp) bằng Vàng, với giá cả tăng dần ở những level cao hơn, đồng thời có thể được giảm giá nếu sở hữu Sale buff. Cách Sử dụng Thú/Giáp có thể được cưỡi/mặc bằng cách tương tác. Nút sử dụng kỹ năng trở thành nút thoát thú/giáp. Vì vậy người chơi không thể dùng kỹ năng khi đang sử dụng thú/giáp. Tuy nhiên, một số kỹ năng có hiệu ứng kéo dài nên có thể được sử dụng trước khi cưỡi/mặc. * Có thể tìm thấy thú/giáp khác kể cả khi đã có. Trong trường hợp này, khi tương tác sẽ chuyển sang thú/giáp mới, để lại thú/giáp cũ ở dưới đất. Người chơi có thể cưỡi/mặc lại thú/giáp bất kì lúc nào trừ khi đang chiến đấu trong phòng. Thú/giáp sẽ không nhận sát thương khi đang không được sử dụng. Tất cả thú/giáp đều có một thanh máu riêng và sẽ bị diệt khi thanh máu về 0. Khi đến một level mới, thú/giáp sẽ được hồi lại phân nửa lượng máu tối đa. * Trừ khi người chơi sử dụng Engineer (Kỹ sư). Trong trường hợp này, thú/giáp sẽ luôn đượ hồi lại đầy lượng máu của chúng. Thể loại Thú cưỡi * Thú cưỡi là những quái vật cưỡi được và trông như phiên bản tinh anh của quái vật đó, nhưng nhỏ hơn một chút. * Thú cưỡi có thể được tìn trong quá trình chơi nhưng không thể được chế tạo trong Xưởng. * Thú cưỡi có thể được hồi máu với Bình thuốc, kỹ năng của Priest, "Chance to gain health when killing enemy" buff (Có khả năng hồi lại máu sau khi giết một kẻ địch) và từ Water Dispenser (Bình nước), nhưng chủ khi đang cưỡi. Người chơi trên thú cưỡi vẫn có thể sử dụng vũ khí của họ, tuy nhiên một số thú cưỡi sẽ cung cấp cho người chơi thêm một đòn tấn công đặc biệt (thêm một vũ khí mới). Danh sách Thú cưỡi Giáp cơ khí * Giáp là những bộ giáp cơ khí mặc được. Chủ yếu những bộ giáp này có những vũ khí riêng và người chơi sẽ không thể sử dụng vũ khí riêng của họ khi đang mặc giáp. ** Tuy nhiên, nếu người chơi đang mang những vũ khí phòng trợ (như Floating Gun), chúng sẽ hoạt động bình thường. ** Trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất là WiFi Booster - nó không có vũ khí riêng, cho phép người chơi mang vũ khí riêng của họ. * Giáp không thể được sửa chữa (hồi máu) trừ khi đi qua một Cánh Cổng. Tuy nhiên, chúng thường có chỉ số phòng thủ tốt nên chúng nhận ít sát thương hơn. ** Giáp sẽ có thanh màu lục chỉ thị độ bền cùng với một biểu tượng cái Chip. * Giáp có thể được chế tạo và được tìm thấy trong quá trình chơi. Nếu được tìm thấy trong quá trình chơi, Tay buôn Giáp sẽ bắn Giáp đó đổi lấy vàng. ** Trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất là Dragon Dance Armor, chỉ có thể được tìm thấy trong các Căn phòng đặc biệt một mình nhân dịp Tết Âm lịch, và người chơi có thể lấy nó một cách miễn phí. *** Người chơi vẫn có thể chế tạo Giáp này, hoặc mua nó nếu tìm được bản vẽ trong dịp Tết. * Giáp sẽ thêm hiệu ứng tổ ong trên màn hình với màu sắc phụ thuộc vào giáp đang mặc. ** Khi nhận sát thương, hiệu ứng này thingr thoảng sẽ nháy đỏ. Điều này sẽ luôn xảy ra khi thanh độ bền ở mức dưới nửa. * Hai trong những bộ giáp này đã được mở khóa sẵn trong khi số còn lại sẽ cần được thiết kế ở Bàn Thiết kế trong Xưởng trước khi có thể được chế tạo. Thiết kế những bộ giáp này sẽ cần bản vẽ tương ứng và Gems (Trừ bộ giáp Apocalypse, bởi vì nó chỉ cần gems), trong khi chế tạo nó sẽ cần thêm cả vật liệu. ** Khi Thiết kế, người chơi sẽ nhận được mọt bản sao của bộ giáp. Sau này, Để chế tạo, người chơi cần phải đến Xưởng Máy móc để chế tạo. Danh sách Giáp Cơ khí Ghi chú: 1 trong chỉ số nghĩa là Giáp sẽ nhận ít hơn 1 sát thương từ mọi nguồn. Thư viện File:OrangeAndNice.jpg|The Ironfist Armor and its orange overlay. File:YeeHaw.jpg|The player riding the boar mount. AFAD4CA0-81F3-4CD6-B1E5-81C6AF66CBDA.png|Two armours gracefully next to each other Thông tin thêm * Chủ yếu những thú/giáp được thêm vào trong bản 2.0.0. Trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất chính là Dragon Dance Armor, nhưng bộ giáp này từng hoạt động hoàn toàn khác. * Khi thú/giáp chết, nó sẽ bị bỏ đi và người chơi sẽ không nhận phần sát thương dư thừa từ đòn đánh của địch mà đã giết thú/giáp. * Từng có một lỗi rằng nếu người chơi đang sử dụng một bộ giáp với chỉ số phòng thủ từ 1 trở lên, với điều kiện thử thách "better defense but shield does not regenerate" (Phòng thủ tốt hơn nhưng không hồi giáp) và người chơi vẫn còn giáp, điều này sẽ khiến mọi đòn tấn công giảm sát thương về 0, khiến cho người chơi bất tử. i ** Lỗi này đã được sửa trong phiên bản 2.0.1 trên iOs và 2.0.5 trên Android. ** Nếu Giáp có chỉ số phòng thủ băng 0,nó sẽ nhận 1 sát thương với mỗi đòn. * Trong phiên bản 2.0.0, hiệu ứng tượng từng ngừng phục hồi khi đang sử dụng thú/giáp. __NOEDITSECTION__